Embrace
by Akira.Sora
Summary: After the previous events from being kidnapped, Tenten's loyalty to her village seems to be vanishing. Neji and two Anbu find Tenten. As the Anbu and Akatsuki fight, Tenten makes a decision that changes the direction of her life. DeidaraTenten
1. Mission Start!

Title: Embrace

Series: Naruto

Genre: Action/Romance

Character Pairing: Deidara and Tenten

A/N: I gave the story a makeover since I wasn't pleased with it. New chapters are coming:-)

Chapter One: Mission Start!

Rain was pouring hard that day; it was silent in the gloomy forest, apart from the constant sound of the falling rain descending from the incredibly dark clouds that floated in the sky. The forest was only a few miles outside of the village known as Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves. The forest seem empty, there were two shinobi out there. Those two were Tenten and Neji.

The two were assigned to a mission. They had to pick up a document in a lodging town near-by; they weren't told what the document held. Only that it was more valuable than their lives. '_It's probably just some village secrets…_' Tenten had commented as they began their mission. Rock Lee had to stay behind, for he was already on another mission with Gai, they wouldn't be back for a couple of months, three at the least.

Neji and Tenten leapt from tree to tree, they hurried because they were almost at their destination. "Tenten, we're here," Neji announced with his usual tone. Tenten nodded, she grew tired of going on missions every day. She hadn't had a break in a year. "Alright," she answered, "we got here pretty early."

"It's better than being late." Neji paused and jumped off of the tree he stood on. Tenten followed and caught up with Neji, who was already being allowed to go through the village gates.

'_Man ... what's the big hurry!?_' Tenten thought as she walked at a quicker pace to be parallel to Neji.

Once the two had picked up the document, they didn't bother spending the night at the village, the two headed off into the forest towards Konoha again. Tenten felt soreness in her leg. Neji sped up and hopped from tree to tree. It'd be a few more days before they arrived back at home.

It was already midnight. Neji suddenly paused. Tenten, shocked and afraid of crashing straight into Neji, slipped on a branch and landed on the ground below. Neji jumped down by the fallen Tenten.

"I sense another's presence…," Neji whispered, "…someone is watching, Tenten." Tenten sat up, her eyes sagging shut. She quickly opened them halfway and nodded.

"O-okay…you see…Byakugan..?" Tenten managed to say. Neji glared at Tenten angrily.

"Tenten, this isn't the right time to be sleeping!" He hissed. "We must attack now o--" he was cut off as shuriken came whizzing by him. Tenten widened her eyes and gasped. Neji moved by her side.

"I'll put the document in your backpack," he assured and stuffed it in there. Tenten nodded and tried to sit up, but she felt the horrible pain returning to her legs. Neji didn't offer to help her up and disappeared into the forest, expecting Tenten to follow.

"N-Neji…wait--…!" she called, her voice stuttering. She held her backpack with both arms and clutched tightly to it. '_Oh, no…not a ninja's assault at this time, it can't be..!_' she thought as she looked around nervously. The pain in her leg continued, she glanced at her ankle and gasped quietly; she saw a wound that she hadn't noticed before.

At that moment Neji returned, he had certainly fought with someone, it was obvious to Tenten. He turned towards Tenten, who was twenty yards away. "Tenten, it's the Akatsuki!" he warned.

"My leg, I can't move it's too painful," Tenten told him. Neji ran towards Tenten, but before he got to her, something or someone got to her before he did.


	2. Kidnapped

Title: Embrace

Series: Naruto

Genre: Action/Romance

Character Pairing: Deidara and Tenten

Chapter Two: Kidnapped

At the same moment that Tenten felt an arm wrap around her waist and lift her away from her comrade's presence; she lost consciousness from loss of blood. Neji wasn't quick enough to get to Tenten. He watched her disappear into the treetops and hurriedly leapt into the trees. He paused and used Byakugan, desperate to spot the other nin.

Neji's Byakugan eyes allowed him to see her, one last glance that night, it was impossible for him to try to get her back at the moment. For, Tenten was unpredictably soaring. Neji recognized the figure of a massive bird from before, it was made by one of the Akatsuki members he'd seen before.

'Tenten…?' Neji thought one last time before he hastily headed toward Konoha, desperate for assistance.

The next morning the clouds remained in the sky, unmoving from their position the previous night. A droplet of rain fell from the leaf of a Sakura tree and landed on the face of Tenten, who abruptly woke up. The first thing she saw was a human figure, which was only vaguely seen because it was shadowy; she made out the odd swirling pattern on the orange mask he wore. The stranger wore what Tenten recognized as the Akatsuki's cloak.

"What am I…doing here?" she said in an unexpected bitter voice.

The stranger jumped and glanced at her. "You're awake," he said in a cheerful tone, "Dei-Chan, come here!" Tenten felt that her wound was bandaged she stood up but the sharp pain in her leg was still there. She leaned back against the Sakura tree behind her for support, her heart was unstoppably pounding in her chest; she realized that this could be the end of her existence.

A blond haired male approached the masked stranger and punched the back of his head in annoyance.

"Tobi, don't call me that, it's inappropriate, yeah!" he muttered angrily.

"Sorry Deidara!" Tobi yelped as he rubbed the back of his head. Deidara sighed and turned to face Tenten. He frowned.

"Where's the Akatsuki's document?" he asked. Tenten shook her head; she didn't know what he spoke about. Deidara raised an eyebrow.

"And what is that supposed to mean, yeah?!" Deidara muttered.

"Do y-you mean the…the-" she stuttered at first and then cleared her throat. "The document…the one we-I mean _I_ was sent to pick up for Konoha?" she asked innocently. Deidara glanced at Tobi and then back at Tenten, he nodded.

"That document belongs to us, read it yourself if you need proof, yeah." He stood there for a while without speaking. "It contains information about the members of the Akatsuki. In it and it's rightfully out, yeah." Tobi nodded. Tenten shook her head again.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about!" she yelled. Deidara smirked.

"You _do _have it don't you, yeah? Hand it over or die here and now." Deidara stuck his arm out waiting for Tenten to place the Akatsuki's document there.

"I DON'T have it, damn it!" she mumbled with anger. Tobi looked at Deidara, who had an irritated expression. Deidara took out a kunai and placed the cold metal against Tenten's neck.

"Do you have it _now_, yeah?" he asked, slowly exhaling.


	3. The Document

Title: Embrace

Series: Naruto

Genre: Action/Romance

Character Pairing: Deidara and Tenten

Chapter Three: The Document

Tenten was pinned to the wall. She gulped and looked at Deidara nervously. The cold metal of his kunai gave her goose bumps. She nearly trembled. She had never been intimidated by an opponent. She had no choice but to hand over the document before she was killed.

"I-I have it… it's- I'll get it," she said. Deidara stepped back and watched her cautiously. Tenten would've run but the wound on her ankle would slow her down and she was positive that she would be killed once Tobi and Deidara caught up to her. She pulled out the large envelope from her backpack and clutched it with her hands as she limped towards Deidara.

Deidara smirked at the sight of the document and handed it over to Tobi. Tobi stood up and paused as he looked down onto the document. He looked at Deidara and nodded.

"I'll be waiting with Master-San at the hideout. Farewell, Deidara-Senpai!" Tobi called as he leapt onto the branch of a tree.

"SHUT UP, YEAH!" Deidra yelled and threw a rock at Tobi. "That ought to shut you up, yeah…" Tobi fell off of the tree but replied, "I'm okay!"

Tenten raised an eyebrow. "How childish…" she mumbled. Deidara overheard her and glared at her.

"Childish? You're the child here, yeah." Deidara retorted angrily.

"…I'm a sixteen-year-old child?" Tenten asked. Deidara continued to glare at her. She looked away with a regretful thought.

'Just because I'm younger than this guy…doesn't mean that I'm a damn child…' Tenten thought as she stared at the birds nearby. She glanced at Deidara and wondered if she were to ever return to her home, Konoha.

"What are you looking at, yeah?" Deidara asked with a slight trace of mischief. Tenten ignored him and looked away.

'_Dumb ass…_' the two thought at the exact same time. Though, they had no reason to call one another that. Deidara, while leaning against the wall, crossed his arm and then sighed. Tenten, on the other hand, sat on the ground and crossed her legs; she placed her hand under her chin.

"Hey, kunoichi, yeah…we have no need for your annoyingness, but I'm required to keep you hostage until Leader-sama tells me what to do with you, yeah. So, as soon as Tobi gets back, we'll depart from this particular location, yeah."

"It's Tenten…"

"It doesn't matter, yeah."

"Okay, so when will this Tobi guy return?"

"Daybreak, yeah"

Tenten sighed and drew random things on the dirt. She drew the Konoha symbol. Boredom caused the weirdest things to happen… on casual days for Tenten that is.

Deidara looked at what the kunoichi had drawn and chuckled.

"What, you're homesick already, yeah?" Tenten was startled and jumped.

"Shut up, you…fiend..!" Tenten retorted.

"I'm astounded that you're cooperating and not trying to run away, yeah."

"Quit trying to start a conversation with me…I'm supposed to be your foe…" Tenten clenched a fist on top of the symbol that she drew. "I expected a request for forgiveness."

"Sorry you called me a devil from hell, yeah."

"That's not what I meant, and I did not!"

"Yes you did…"-you fiend" remember now, yeah?"

Tenten clutched her head and rubbed it. "I'm not talking to you, _yeah_." She laughed quietly to herself.

"Don't make fun of the way I speak, yeah."

Tenten ignored his retort and continued to draw instead. Deidara shook his head and muttered something to himself.

"What was that, fiend?" Tenten asked.

"I wasn't talking to you, yeah. And didn't you just say "I'm not talking to you", yeah?"

"So…I was just wondering what you were saying."

"I said "I hate this monotony" and "how did I end up babysitting a kunoichi", yeah."

"I told you that I wasn't a child!" Tenten yelled.

"I'm right in front of you, it's not necessary to _yell_, yeah."

"Shut up, damn it!" Tenten yelled again.

There was a long moment of silence. An _awkward_ and long moment of silence. Tenten was embarrassed after having done what she did.

"Hey, Deidara-Senpai and kunoichi-person!" Tobi greeted as he suddenly popped out of nowhere. Tenten was startled. Deidara glanced at Tobi.

"What are you doing back here so fast, yeah?" Deidara asked. "You weren't supposed to get here until daybreak, yeah."

Tobi had a proud appearance. "Well, on my way to the hideout, some guy came up to me and said that he would take the document to my destination for me. So, I hired him and he left, and then I figured that I should come back here."

"You idiot…what other people besides the actual Akatsuki members know the location of the hideout and how to get inside, yeah?!" Deidara sighed with am annoyed expression. "Let's go find that person that you gave the document to, yeah."

"Oops, sorry, Deidara-Senpai," Tobi cried.

"Let's go, Tobi." Deidara leapt into a nearby tree and motioned Tobi to follow. He did.

"So, I'm free to go, right?" Tenten asked happily. Deidara looked over his shoulder.

"No, I almost forgot about you, yeah." He jumped off the tree, next to Tenten and studied her. "We can't have you running away, yeah." He picked her up and carried her with him as he followed Tobi.

"What the hell?!" Tenten shrieked. She struggled to get out of Deidara's arms but failed.

'_I should've kept quiet…damn…_' Tenten thought and sighed.


	4. Refusal to Return

Title: Embrace

Series: Naruto

Genre: Action/Romance

Character Pairing: Deidara and Tenten

Chapter Four: Refusal to Return

"Deidara-Senpai, there he is!" Tobi whispered and pointed to three figures that were jumping from tree to tree also. Deidara faced in the direction that his partner pointed and frowned.

"Idiot… You said that you gave the document to _one_ person, yeah."

"But, I did." Tobi shrugged. "They must've been hiding… I _am_ intimidating."

"Those are Anbu of Konoha." Tenten added with a bored tone. She seemed to care less about the information that she was giving away to the two Akatsuki members. "And that one over there…is…" She paused and realized that it was her comrade. '_Neji..!_'

Deidara whispered something inaudible for Tenten to Tobi. Tobi nodded. Without warning, Deidara and Tobi both appeared in front of the Anbu and Neji.

"The Akatsuki…," one of the Anbu spoke, "and there's the kidnapped child." Neji pulled out a numerous shuriken but froze as he Tenten held captive in the arms of the blond member. One of the Anbu reacted quickly and gave a roundhouses kick to Deidara. Tenten was dropped.

"Tenten!" Neji called and caught her in midair. "Are you okay?" Neji set her down on top of the branch.

"Oh, yes, I'm alright," Tenten answered wearily. The masked Anbu of Konoha fought against the two Akatsuki members.

"Tenten… I was-I'm sorry that I didn't notice the wound on your ankle before," Neji apologized. Tenten nodded and gave him a fake smile. Neji helped her up. She leaned against the trunk of the tree. "I retrieved the document, there was only one of the Akatsuki and I thought that the masked Akatsuki member was your captor and you weren't there so I assumed that…"

Tenten gave him another fake smile. "Don't worry about it, I'm-"Tenten was cut off as she received an embrace from Neji. She had no feelings for Neji, not the kind that was considered as love. Neji, on the other hand, did.

Neji broke free of Tenten and gazed at her with a sorrowful expression. Tenten had a plain appearance on herself.

"Tenten, I'm going give you the document, I'll fight along the Anbu and you wait here." Neji went off and left Tenten unaided. Tenten sighed again. "I'm getting tired of this…" Her loyalty to her village seemed to have vanished over the previous events.

Neji returned in no time. He said, "Tenten, they've escaped again and one of the Anbu members is dying. We must get back to the village." Neji took her hand. Tenten remained still and she shook her head.

"What's wrong?" Neji asked worriedly.

"I…don't want to go," Tenten muttered.

"What? I don't understand."

"I'm not going back to the village," Tenten said with a straight face, a slight trace of anger followed. "I've had enough of the monotony, damn it."

Neji froze, his hand released Tenten's. "Tenten-" All of a suddenly Deidara appeared and took Tenten in his arms. Once again, Neji's beloved comrade was being taken away from him by the Akatsuki. Deidara threw a clay bird towards Neji, which exploded and caused him to black out. Tobi appeared beside Deidara and followed as he retreated.


	5. A New Assignment!

Title: Embrace

Series: Naruto

Genre: Action/Romance

Character Pairing: Deidara and Tenten

Chapter Five: A New Assignment!

As Deidara, Tobi, and Tenten leapt from tree to tree, Deidara told Tenten, "I was certain that you were going to try to escape with that white-eyed-guy that you were speaking to, yeah.

"…That doesn't matter anymore…" Tenten muttered.

Deidara glanced at Tobi and sighed. "Tobi, why is it that ever since the Leader paired you up with me, I've been so angry, yeah?"

"I don't know, Deidara-Senpai, do you?" Tobi asked.

"That's why I was asking you, yeah." Deidara paused. "We're almost there."

"Yes, I know." Tobi said cheerfully. "I wonder if Leader-Sama will keep his promise of allowing us to take a break."

"You think, yeah?" Deidara asked with a hint of inquisitiveness in his tone. "When'd he make that promise, yeah?"

"Oh, about six weeks ago." Tobi replied and nodded at his accomplishment of remembering the exact time and place it had happened.

Deidara's half lidded eyes turned to Tenten's brown and questioning eyes. She gave Deidara a look of enchantment. He gave her a look of utter disappointment. He couldn't believe that he _had_ to be carrying a kunoichi around.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile, in Konoha…_

Neji awoke in a hospital room. Across the room sat Lee, with a gloomy expression. Lee heard Neji sit up on the bed and glared at him with complete detestation.

"Where is Tenten? And what happened that _you_, 'the so-called genius' Neji, failed a mission?" His anger was intense compared to the usual optimism that emitted from someone as cheerful as Lee.

"Lee, calm down." Neji breathed long and loud for a moment and turned to face Lee. "The Akatsuki abducted her."

Lee exhaled the breath he had inhaled as he waited for a reply. "The Akatsuki..?"

Neji nodded and gave another sigh. The ache that he felt in his heart was worse than the pain from the injuries that were caused by the exploding clay.

"Lee, we must get her back," Neji paused, "she was about to tell me something…but it was as if she didn't want to return…"

Lee clenched a fist, he didn't know all the details about Tenten's abduction and the missing document for he had been on a different mission with Gai.

"I should have been there, Neji." Lee regretted having turned down the mission when Neji had asked him to come along.

"No. Not even the Anbu could defeat them. Not me either, they're dangerous people." Neji shook his head and stared down at the colorless-white blankets on the hospital bed. "But we must return Tenten back here at all costs."

"I will ask Master Gai to help us get permission from the Hokage to allow us to go acquire Tenten." Lee had a desperate look. Neji nodded.

'You don't need permission 'cause you got it now." Tsunade stood at the entrance to the hospital room, she seemed like she was obviously suffering from a hangover but that never stopped the Hokage from doing her job. "Soon as Neji is ready to go, you two may go, but it's your own choice…and it's a dangerous one too."

Lee was overwhelmed with relief. "Thank you, Hokage." Neji let out a sigh of relief and smiled, he thanked her.

"I will need to inform Master Gai that I must leave." Lee sprinted out of the room.

Neji got out of the hospital bed and retrieved his belongings that sat on the table next to the bed. He walked towards the doorway when Tsunade blocked his path.

"Don't die," Tsunade said gently, "the girl needs ya." She changed her expression to a serious one and looked Neji straight in the eye. "But you must remember that it's her choice, either she wants to come with you and return, or she stays…but if it comes up to that…" she had a sorrowful expression and knew that what she was about to say would break his heart, "kill her…"


	6. Setting Off

Title: Embrace

Series: Naruto

Genre: Action/Romance

Character Pairing: Deidara and Tenten

Chapter Six: Setting Off

Neji's eyes widened after hearing what the Hokage had just ordered him to do if Tenten refused to return to Konoha.

"Understood?" Tsunade asked.

"I…understand." Neji replied. He walked out of the room. Tsunade sighed miserably.

"Someone fire me…" Tsunade muttered, "...this job is way too complicated."

----------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile, with Gai and Lee…_

"Lee!" Gai boomed. "This is your chance to prove yourself as a shinobi!"

"Uhm… Master Gai, but I thought that I had already proven myself as one!" Lee cried.

"Yeah, but you get to rescue your teammate this time!" Gai laughed.

"Okay!" Lee laughed too.

"Gai!" Lee cried after a moment of laughter.

"Lee!" Gai cried also. They went on for a while…

"Now go, Lee!!!" Gai ordered.

"Yes sir!" Lee saluted with tears streaming down his face and with puffy eyes said, "I'll be back with Tenten and Neji!!!"

"'Lee! I'll be waiting!" Gai smiled. "…unless I'm on a mission at the time of your arrival…"

Lee nodded and ran off as Gai waved his hand as a goodbye.

----------------------------------------------------------------

_Later that day…_

"Do you have everything you need?" Neji asked Lee.

"Yep, I do!" Lee answered. Neji and Lee waited as several nin opened the village gates so that they could head out. The gates were wide open and the two set off in search of the Akatsuki and Tenten.

"Good luck, young men," Tsunade whispered.

"Lee, did Tsunade tell you..?" Neji asked an unfinished question.

"Oh," Lee looked down at his feet and nodded, "yes, she did."

Neji nodded and leapt onto a tree, Lee followed.

"We must get Tenten back, Neji. She's our comrade… our friend."

"I know, Lee." Neji mumbled, activating his Byakugan.


	7. Acceptance into the Organization

Title: Embrace

Series: Naruto

Genre: Action/Romance

Character Pairing: Deidara and Tenten

Chapter Seven: Acceptance into the Organization

The two Akatsuki and Tenten arrived at the entrance of the Akatsuki hideout.

"Wait here," Tobi ordered with a mocking tone of a boss, "or you're fired."

Deidara gave Tobi a shut-the-hell-up-or-you-die glare (too bad he didn't notice or he _would've_ shut up).

"Damn it," Deidara growled, dropped Tenten on the ground (she landed with a loud thud), and pulled out an explosive clay spider, "here Tobi, you want it, yeah?" Tobi glanced in Deidara's direction. He was bound to reply positively and accept the false gift. He nodded and took it from Deidara's hand.

"Oh," Tobi realized something, "I'll take care of the rest Deidara-Senpai!"

Deidara waited. Tenten looked in the direction that Tobi went and wondered if Deidara was actually waiting for him to return or if he was waiting for something to happen. There was an explosion and she received her answer… "-waiting for something".

"Okay," Deidara mumbled, "let's go already, yeah."

Next thing the kunoichi was being dragged across the dark abyss of what seemed to be a hallway of some sort. She didn't even realize that she was being dragged until she reached for whatever it was that she sensed behind herself.

"Don't touch me, yeah." Deidara continued walking, his tone was annoyed.

"Well, then don't touch _me_!" Tenten retorted.

"Fine…" Deidara released his hold on Tenten's shirt and continued walking. "Try walking yourself, yeah."

"No!" Tenten yelped. "I'll be good! Please, I can't walk!" Deidara chuckled.

"You really are pathetic, you know, yeah."

"Well, you're the pathetic one…Mr.Patheticky..!"

"Huh, what the hell is that, yeah?" Deidara sighed and gave Tenten a cocky kick on the back. The kick was light and Tenten knew that he was making fun of her gender.

"Why don't you just crawl instead making me drag you along, yeah?"

Tenten felt Deidara glaring at her even in the darkness.

"Afraid you'll lose your dignity, yeah?"

At the same-exact moment, Tobi's voice was heard.

"I'll be glad to haul her across the hallway and follow you as you lead us to Leader-sama!" Tobi exclaimed in the most childish tone of voice he'd said before.

"Suit yourself, yeah." Deidara trudged away.

"I'm pretty sure he's far away now," Tobi informed Tenten, "he just seems to disappear like that all the time."

Tobi took hold of Tenten's sleeve and hauled her away.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Deidara, Tobi," the concealed leader spoke, "congratulations at achieving success during this task."

"It's was easy-breezy-mac-n-cheesy!" Tobi responded.

"In other words," Deidara muttered, "it was our pleasure, yeah."

"Oh," the unseen leader continued, "well, who have we here?" The leader spoke of Tenten and she knew it.

"This is…" Tobi paused.

"Tenten," replied the kunoichi in a respectful tone.

"What about your surname?" Tobi asked, but was cut off by the leader.

"Tobi be silent." Leader sighed loudly, "we have no use for a kunoichi from Konoha… but we can't have you escape and return to your village with unnecessary information that they don't need to know."

"Actually, I…" Tenten cleared her throat, "I don't wish to return to that godforsaken village." The leader expected that response and laughed quietly.

"Very well, you're welcome to stay, my dear…" the leader paused, "but you must prove yourself worthy first."

Tenten's heart raced. She didn't expect this response.

"We've found you a new partner, Deidara." The leader chuckled.

"Why _me_, yeah?" Deidara asked the leader.

"'Cause I feel like it," the leader replied dryly.

Tobi took hold of Tenten, who lay on the ground against a wall, and ran off excitedly.

"Why'd you accept _her_, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"I see a hidden sorrow…yet so much potential in her." The leader said. "She will be your student, Deidara. And no, you can't refuse."

Deidara shook his head, "whatever, yeah." He sighed and walked away.

The leader chuckled by himself. "How very amusing…"


	8. New Roommate!

Title: Embrace

Series: Naruto

Genre: Action/Romance

Character Pairing: Deidara and Tenten

Chapter Eight: New Roommate!

"You sleep there," Tobi pointed to a corner while holding a sleeping mat in his left arm, "or there…or there…or here…"

Deidara entered the room. He sighed and waited while Tobi finished pointing at random places where he could place a sleeping mat (that includes the ceiling for some freaking reason).

"Okay, thank you very much, Tobi, for the nice ideas." Tenten smiled at him. Tobi patted her shoulder.

"I was just helping out our new roommate!"

'_Great…now she's a roommate…_' thought Deidara, '_she even knows his name, yeah._'

"Deidara-Senpai, I'm in high spirits."

"Don't state the obvious, yeah."

"Whatever you say, pumpkin-pie-with-whipped-cream-on-top!"

Deidara kicked Tobi. "Don't you _ever_ call me that again, yeah!" He continued to kick the helpless Tobi, who toppled over onto the ground. "I _hate_ pumpkin pie anyways, yeah!"

"_How childish_," mocked Tenten. Deidara ceased and glared at Tenten.

"_You_, be quiet, yeah!" Deidara muttered. "After all, you're my student now," he said slyly with a hint of mischief.

Tenten scoffed, looked away to hide her embarrassment, and crossed her arms.

There was a long moment of awkward silence…an assumed dead Tobi lay on the ground, and angry Deidara glared at Tenten, and offended kunoichi muttered swears to herself.


	9. It was an accident!

Title: Embrace

Series: Naruto

Genre: Action/Romance

Character Pairing: Deidara and Tenten

Chapter Nine: It was an accident!

"Wake up, yeah!" Deidara called as he violently shook Tenten. "Do you even realize how late it already is?!"

"I'm, I'm up!" Tenten yelled in retort. She grabbed her pillow and threw it at Deidara. She sat up on the sleeping mat she was told to sleep on the night before. Deidara stumbled across the room and tripped over Tobi's bed.

"Eeep!" Tobi yelped as he was suddenly woken up by an unusual heavy object on top of him. He threw off Deidara and he stumbled across the room yet again… only tripping over Tenten and landing on top of her.

"Sorry, Deidra-Senpai!" Tobi apologized as he realized that the thing he threw was his senpai.

As Deidara landed on top of Tenten, their lips met (figures). Tobi shook his head.

"If you wanted to kiss her all along…you should've just _asked _her instead of _forcing_ her to kiss you."

Tenten shoved Deidara off of herself.

"What the hell was that for?!" Tenten yelled.

"It was an accident, yeah!" When Deidara landed he did so with a loud _thud_. "Besides it was just some short lip contact, yeah." _Did that even make sense, yeah? _Deidara thought as he sat up. Tobi, still in his pajamas, giggled.

"Deidara-Senpai, you pervert." Tobi continued to giggle and walked out of the room, going ahead to eat breakfast.

"Hm?" Deidara wondered what Tobi meant and sighed instead. Tenten glanced at Deidara and glared at him. Deidara scooted away from the angered kunoichi before she could do him any further harm. What the hell was up with all of the sudden silences?

"Deidara-Senpai, Tenten, want to come eat breakfast with me?" Tobi asked as he poked his head through the door. Deidara quickly responded with a nod and left the room, even though he usually didn't join Tobi during breakfast…he just wanted to get out of the room, as soon as possible.

Tobi pulled his whole body into the room and kicked the ground childishly. Tenten smiled at the sight she was seeing.

"Alright, Tobi, I'll go." And with that Tobi skipped away happily. Tenten followed as he led her and eat breakfast.


End file.
